unfaithful
by madame bella lupin
Summary: ron dan theo sudah 4 tahun berpacaran, dan rasanya ron sudah tak kuat lagi. apapun yang terjadi, dia harus memutuskan theo... theo/ron, draco/harry
1. Chapter 1

'Not yet'

summary: Ron dan Theo sudah 4 tahun pacaran, dan saat memasuki kelas 11, Ron merasa sudah saatnya mereka putus.

Disclaimer: HP bukan punya saya

Ron Weasley mengetuk-ketuk pensilnya, menatap nyalang papan tulis. Ini bulan Oktober pertama kelas sebelas, Ron ditunjuk sebagai kapten tim hoki, dan pikirannya sedang penuh dengan berbagai macam trik untuk mengalahkan Slytherin High, sekolah swasta terkenal di kota mereka. Sekolahnya, Gryffindor High, tak pernah menang selama 6 tahun berturut-turut, dan Ron merasa sudah saatnya semua berubah.

Ron melirik ke arah Harry Potter, sahabatnya sejak SD, yang sedang twitteran. Harry adalah 'social media show off' dan itu artinya dia tipe pamer dengan sosial media. Dia punya ratusan ribu follower instagram dan twitter, dan memastikan semua orang tahu tentang lika-liku jalinan asmaranya dengan Draco Malfoy lewat twitter.

Ron memutar bola matanya. Dia sendiri kebalikan Harry. Dia punya twitter sejak dahulu kala karena pacarnya selama 4 tahun, Theo Nott, memaksanya. Total tweet Ron adalah 5 biji, dan itu termasuk tweet 'bla bla bla' ketika dia sedang super bosan mendengarkan Mr Binns! Ron hanya tak tahu dimana asiknya sosial media, jika dia bisa mendapatkan di dunia nyata.

Ron mengintip Harry, yang menulis:

ganteeng, nanti makan di rumah aku? :* RT dragonmlf latihan hoki batal -_- coach sakit, jemput kamu harrycheeks?

Ron langsung mual. Uugh. Dan lagi, Harry tak bisa lebih norak dengan username seperti itu. Harrycheeks?! Tapi ini lebih baik daripada nama instagramnya: harrymalfoy! Ya ampun, sepertinya Harry tak pernah memikirkan sedetikpun bahwa mungkin saja dia dan Draco tak akan bertahan sampai akhir...

Ron mendesah, menatap ke arah papan tulis, dimana Mr Vector sedang menulis rumus trigonometri super panjang yang tak dimengerti 1 orangpun, kecuali mungkin Hermione Granger. Ron memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Theo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memikirkan soal ini, tapi tetap saja dia tak menemukan jawaban.

Dia tidak jenuh. Yah, mungkin sedikit jenuh. Maksudnya, dia sudah 4 tahun pacaran! Empat tahun berciuman dengan orang yang sama sejak dia tiga belas tahun, dan dia tahu 'segalanya' tentang Theo.

Theo adalah apa yang dibilang oleh orang-orang 'best catch'. Dia tampan, dengan rambut gelap, bibir penuh, dan mata coklat nyaris emas yang memabukkan, tinggi, dan berkulit tan karena renang. Seksi. Dan pintar. Dia sekolah di Slytherin High, tempat para tajir dan bangsawan sekolah mereka sekolah, sedang Ron cuma di sekolah negri Gryffindor High. Theo baik, sifatnya benar-benar baik karena dia selalu mengalah pada Ron, mengerti naik-turunnya mood Ron, yang bahkan Harry pun kadang tak tahan. Mereka bertengkar, Ron dan Theo, tapi Ron bisa menghitung total mereka bertengkar selama 4 tahun dengan 1 tangan. Draco dan Harry, yang baru pacaran 5 bulan, sudah 3 kali putus nyambung.

Dan itulah yang membuat Ron berpikir.

Dia dan Theo terlalu nyaman. Terlalu merasa aman. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan hal kecil dan selalu membicarakan masalah besar agar menjadi kecil. Kata Draco, mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sudah punya cucu dan tak punya pikiran buruk satu sama lain.

Dan Ron tak ingin itu.

Dia masih 17 tahun. Hidupnya baru dimulai sekarang. Dia tak ingin punya hubungan seperti suami istri. Dia ingin bebas.

Dia ingin bebas.

Tapi dia hanya tak bisa mengatakan itu pada Theo. Setiap kali dipikirannya terbentuk kata-kata, semua tak akan keluar saat dia sudah berdua dengan Theo, saat Theo menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja yang tak berkurang setitikpun dari saat mereka mulai pacaran.

Tapi 4 tahun...

Itu konsumtif. Theo membelenggu Ron selama 4 tahun. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi tak ada yang menyalahkan Ron, karena jelas sekali Theo adalah 'best catch', dan seperti kata kakanya Fred dan George yang baik, Ron 'tak mungkin bisa mendapat yang seperti itu lagi'.

Tapi Ron tak berharap dia mendapat seperti Theo. Dia ingin bersama orang lain. Dia ingin bebas flirting dengan orang lain. Tapi di sekolah ini, bahkan di kota mereka mungkin, semua orang tahu Ron sudah taken. Tak ada yang mau mendekatinya dan bersaing dengan sejenis Theo, dan tak ada yang menganggap serius flirtingnya karena, yah, siapa yang mau flirting dengan orang lain kalau mereka punya Theo yang sempurna?

Ron melirik ke arah Harry lagi. Harry sudah pacaran sejak mereka masih TK. Seluruh anak seumur mereka di kompleks rumah mereka pernah setidaknya sekali menjadi pacar Harry. Ron dan Harry berciuman sekali saat mereka kelas 3, dan memutuskan untuk tak pernah mengungkitnya lagi karena mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan seperti saudara. Tak ada yang bisa menghitung total mantan Harry, bahkan Ron curiga Harry sendiri tak tahu jumlahnya.

Harry manis, dengan rambut berantakan, mata hijau besar, dan lesung pipi. Bibirnya seseksi matanya yang selalu meneriakan 'flirting'. Harry menarik, semua orang menginginkannya. Dia baik dan ramah, selalu tertawa, periang, dan secara keseluruhan punya pribadi yang menyenangkan. Obsesinya adalah menikahi pangeran William, dan dia menangis patah hati ketika sang pangeran malah memilih 'si jelek-yang-namanya-tak boleh-disebut.' Setelah seminggu patah hati, dia memutuskan untuk merobek semua poster pangeran william dan menggantinya dengan poster pangeran Harry. Dia punya selera aneh tentang 'dua nama yang sama', menganggapnya romantis, walaupun Ron menganggapnya membingungkan. Kau juga akan bingung kalau sahabatmu yang bernama Harry bilang, 'Ron, aku rindu sekali pada Harry! Astaga, betapa seksinya Harry, bibir itu, hmm...'

Ron mengernyit, lalu berkata, 'Berapa lama kau paling lama pacaran dengan 1 orang?'

Harry berpaling dari ponselnya ( dragonmlf halloo hargai pacarmu! RT harrycheeks dimana dimanaaa?xD RT secondcom pangeran Harry berkunjung ke panti jompo..). Dia menatap Ron, keningnya berkerut, mengingat-ingat. Setelah semenit panjang, akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu, 'Tak ada yang bertahan lebih lama dari Draco. Lima bulan.'

Ron meringis. Dia mendesah, lalu menatap tangannya. Harry masih menatapnya, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Ron menatap Mr Vector yang masih sibuk sendiri, lalu menatap Harry lagi.

'menurutmu, menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku mau putus dari Theo?'

'APA?!' Harry berteriak sambil bangkit dari kursinya, membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya syok, termasuk Mr Vector. 'Ehm, err, sorry?' wajahnya merona dahsyat, dan Ron mendesah, kalau keadaannya sedang tak sekacau ini, dia pasti tertawa terbahak. setelah seluruh murid berhenti terkikik dan Mr Vector kembali ke rumus-rumusnya, Harry kembali menatap Ron dan mendesis, 'Jangan bercanda hal-hal yang seperti itu, Ron!'

Ron menatapnya tajam. 'Aku tak bercanda, Harry.' mereka saling adu pandang, sampai akhirnya Harry yakin bahwa Ron sepenuhnya serius, dan mengernyit gelisah.

'Kenapa Ron?' bisiknya. 'Setahuku hubungan kalian baik-baik saja.'

Tapi sebelum Ron bisa menjawab, bel berbunyi, dan Ron buru-buru mengumpulkan barangnya dan berdiri. Harry mengikutinya, (kali ini tidak memotret catatan kosongnya dan mengupload ke instagram dengan hashtag semacam #sekolah#matematika#trigonometri#catatankosong#bua ng2waktu). Mereka berjalan cepat ke loker Ron, sambil Harry berkata, 'Ron, ada apa? Kau yakin tak sedang emosi sesaat. Ini Theo yang sedang kita bicarakan...'

Ron berhenti berjalan, dan berkata dingin, 'Aku yakin Harry. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran selama 4 tahun dengan orang yang sama! Kau tak tahu betapa inginnya aku bebas, betapa inginnya aku kenal dekat dengan orang baru, orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang kukenal saat aku masih 13 tahun! Berapa inginnya aku bereksperimen, tidak terikat, tidak terbebani oleh perasaan bersalah karena terlalu serius! Aku sudah tak menikmati ini lagi Harry, aku lelah, dan aku ingin berhenti!'

harry melongo menatap curahan hatinya yang luar biasa itu. Ron terengah, lalu menatap lantai. 'Sori,' gumamnya.

Harry menggeleng, tampak masih syok. 'Nah, aku hanya... Tak menyangka...maksudku, kau selalu terlihat mesra, bahagia, jadi kupikir...sori...'

Ron mengernyit, mengusap kepala Harry, lalu menarik Harry ke pelukannya. 'Sori, tak bermaksud membentak,' gumamnya.

Harry terkekeh. 'Nah, Ron, aku tak apa-apa,' dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ron, dan nyengir menatap sahabatnya itu. 'Kau sedang dalam krisis, dan aku tahu betapa tak nyamannya memendam semua itu.'

Ron mendesah, menatap sekelilingnya, bersyukur koridor itu sepi. Dia tak butuh kisah tak pastinya ini menjadi headline news.

Harry terlonjak saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia meringis saat melihat siapa yang menelepon, menatap Ron meminta maaf, dan mengangkatnya, 'Hei, mm, ngga, sedang bersama Ron, er, sepertinya hari ini gagal. Bukaaaaan, aku mau jalan dengan Ron, ini urusan sahabat!... plis, bisakah kau lebih cemburu dari ini?!... Oh, terserahlah!' dan dia mematikan sambungan, menatap Ron seolah tak sedang bertengkar dengan Draco. 'Ayo, kita ke Florean Fortesque untuk mendiskusikan ini.'

Ron menatapnya tak takin. 'Kau yakin? Tak harus hari ini kita bicarakan, Harry...'

Harry mengangkat bahu. 'Tenang saja, Draco terlalu cinta padaku untuk marah lama-lama...'

Ron mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Harry dan kepercayaandirinya selalu bisa membuat Ron takjub.

-TR-

Ron dan Harry memasuki kafe eskrim Florean Fortescue favorit mereka. Florean IV (generasi keempat Florean) berumur 20 tahun, dan naksir Harry sejak dahulu kala, selalu memberi Harry strawberry parfait gratis jika dia sedang di kafe. Harry tentu saja memanfaat kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

Setelah Florean IV puas flirting dengan Harry dan meninggalkan meja mereka, mereka masuk ke pembicaraan paling genting saat itu: Ron dan Theo.

Harry memainkan stroberinya, mendengarkan alasan Ron.

'Aku hanya tak bisa lagi, 'Ry,' desahnya.

'Hm,' kata Harry perlahan, 'Apa ada orang lain?'

'Maksudmu?'

'Apa ada orang ketiga?'

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Orang ketiga. Hmm...

Ini adalah hal yang paling Ron hindari untuk dia pikirkan. Orang ketiga. Apakah ada orang ketiga. Apakah 'dia' termasuk orang ketiga?

Ron mengernyit, menyeruput lemon teanya, sepenuhnya tak ingin menjawab. Tak ingin mengatakannya. Karena jika telah terucap, maka hal itu telah menjadi pasti.

Orang ketiga...

Harry tampaknya mengerti maksud diamnya, karena dia tak mendesak lagi. Dan dia memang tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, karena saat itu masuk rombongan anak-anak berseragam dari Slytherin High yang duduk di dekat mereka. Harry dan Ron populer di sekolah mereka. Harry karena pesonanya, dan Ron karena mereka begitu heran Theo Nott mau pacaran dengannya.

Ron memutar bola matanya. Seluruh kota ini penuh dengan gosip.

'Hei, Potter, tak bersama pageranmu?' ledek Marcus Flint, salah satu anggota tim hoki.

Harry mengangkat bahu. 'Apa pedulimu Flint? Berharap kau punya kesempatan denganku?' tantangnya. Wajah Flint langsung merona, dan teman-temannya kompak ber-'Wuuuuuuu'.

Harry memutar bola matanya. Ron baru mau menyuruh ya cepat menghabiskan eskrimnya, saat rombongan Slytherin selanjutnya masuk.

Termasuk Theo.

Wajah Theo langsung berseri saat melihat Ron. 'Hei, Babe, tak tahu kau mau kesini,' sapanya, mengecup bibir Ron sekilas. Ron tersenyum lemah, melirik Harry yang tampak berusaha untuk tidak meringis.

Theo langsung melupakan teman-teman Slytherinnya dan duduk di sebelah Ron. Selalu seperti itu sejak 4 tahun lalu. Ron adalah prioritas Theo. Dan perut Ron langsung mulas mengingat ini.

Di belakang Theo ternyata ada Draco dan teman-teman hoki yang lain, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, dan Vincent Crabbe. Draco memelototi Harry, yang dibalas Harry tak kalah garang, dan menolak menghampiri pacarnya lebih dulu, duduk dengan keras kepala di area Slytherinnya.

Ron melihat Theo berdiri untuk memesan di konter. Pasti banana split. Ron tahu semua selera Theo. Dia tahu eskrim, makanan meksiko, makanan italia, sarapan, makanan asia, dan bahkan permen favorit Theo. Ron tahi Theo luar dalam, dan tak ada yang membuatnya surpraise dari diri Theo.

Dan Ron hanya bisa pasrah saat Theo menggenggam tangannya dan mulai bercerita soal harinya di sekolah.

Dia hanya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi satu yang dia tahu, dia tak bisa melanjutkan ini.

Dan dibalik kepalanya terus terngiang kata 'orang ketiga'.

-TR-

Besoknya, kepala Ron sungguh berat. Dia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan semua masalahnya, tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia bukan Harry, yang bisa begitu saja memutuskan seseorang hanya karena dia bertemu orang lain yang lebih menarik. Dia hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Theo ketika dia menyatakan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka putus...

Saat makan siangpun Ron merasa tak bernafsu, dan ini membuat seluruh teman-temannya syok.

'Kau baik-baik saja Ron?' tanya Seamus Finnigan.

Ron meringis. 'Ehm, aku baik-baik saja.'

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu mendesah. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian teman-teman yang lain dengan berkata, 'One direction ngeluarin lagu baru hari ini!' dengan penuh semangat.

Neville memutar bola matanya. 'Plis, Harry, hanya kau di geng kita yang nge-fans sama mereka.'

Harry cemberut. Dan perhatian semuanya langsung teralih untuk menggodanya.

'Bukankah Draco tak suka kau ngomongin One direction mulu?' goda Dean.

Harry mengangkat bahu. 'Sejak kapan aku menurut apa kata-kata Draco,' katanya simpel.

Neville menggeleng-geleng. 'Suatu hari, Harry, kau akan kena karma. Aku tahu itu.'

Harry mengernyit. 'Kenapa? Aku tak melakukan apapun yang salah kan? Apa aku ngga boleh suka sama boyband? Jadi Draco si jadul boleh saja suka the beatles dan ketika aku suka one direction lantas akan kena karma?'

Neville melongo, dan Seamus terbahak. 'Astaga Harry, maksud Neville, kau akan kena karma karena ganti-ganti pacar terus.'

Harry mengernyit makin dalam. 'Aku tidak ganti pacar selama 5 bulan! Harusnya Draco bersyukur bisa jadi pacarku selama itu! Orang lain tak akan pernah punya kans!'

Ron mendengus. 'Astaga, bisakah kepala itu sedikit dikempeskan, 'Ry?' godanya.

Harry memelototinya. 'Aku bukan kepala besar!' tukasnya kesal.

Neville mendengus. 'Ah ha, sikapmu jelas tidak mendukung kata-katamu,' katanya meledek.

Harry bersedekap, tapi sebelum dia bisa berkata apapun, seorang anak kelas 7 menghampiri mereka, membawa sekotak cokelat besar. Anak itu menyerahkannya dengan wajah merona dahsyat, dan berkata, 'Harry, ini dari Cedric Diggory.'

otomatis seluruh meja mereka menoleh menatap meja Cedric, anak kelas 12 super tampan yang menjadi presiden sekolah dan kapten tim hoki Ron tahun lalu. Cowok itu tersenyum malu-malu pada Harry, yang meringis. Mereka berlima lalu berpaling untuk menatap cokelat di depan mereka.

mereka terdiam lama, lalu Dean mendesah dan berkata, 'Oke Harry, aku tak menyalahkanmu karena menjadi angkuh. Bahkan Cedric Diggory menyukaimu!'

Harry mengangkat bahu, lalu mengeluarkan iPhone-nya, memotret coklat mahal itu, dan mengupload ke instagramnya dengan hashtag #coklat#trims#cedric. Dengan senyum puas dia membuka twitternya dan menulis: thanks cedricdiggory atas coklatnya :)

'Hah! Draco bakal tahu rasa karena nyuekin aku dari kemarin. Lihat saja!' katanya penuh kemenangan. Dan Ron cuma bisa tertawa dan menggeleng, senang karena setidaknya ada seseorang dalam hidupnya yang tak akan pernah berubah.

Saat pulang sekolah, Ron tahu dirinya dan Harry kembali tak punya catatan matematika Mr Vector. Harry tampak sangat tak peduli, karena coklat dari Cedric rupanya memunculkan pertempuran super dengan Draco di twitter:

(draco malfoy dragonmlf

harrycheeks ohh, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu bahwa pacarku main belakang disekolahnya!

Harry potter :) harrycheeks

dragonmlf pacarmu? Plis, jangan menyanjung dirimu lebih tinggi dari itu lagi!)

'Ron, sori, tampaknya aku tak akan pulang denganmu hari ini,' kata Harry saat bel berbunyi, wajahnya penuh kedongkolan.

Ron mengangkat bahu. 'Oke, pulang dengan Draco?'

Harry memelototi ponselnya yang berbunyi ('story of my life, story of my life'), tak menjawab Ron karena dia harus menjawab telfon.

'Belnya baru berbunyi bodoh...tak bisakah kau sabar?...aku sedang berjalan keluar...' dia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar sekolah mereka, dimana pastinya Draco sedang menunggu dalam Ferrarinya yang mencolok dan penuh kepameran.

Ron terkekeh, lalu melihat obyek indah itu. Dia menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Orang itu menatapnya, memberinya senyum manis dan mengundang, bulu matanya yang panjang menunduk menutup matanya dengan gaya malu-malu.

Ron menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak mau melakukan ini. Dia tak ingin melakukan ini. Bertemu dengan orang lain di belakang Theo, dimana dia tahu Theo selalu memikirkannya, selalu menjadikannya prioritas.

Tapi melihat senyum di depannya, sesuatu membuat perut Ron meliuk. Sesuatu yang baru, yang sudah lama sekali tak dia rasakan. Perasaan penuh semangat, penuh gejolak seperti lagi you drive me crazy milik Britney Spears (you drive me crazy, i just cant sleep, im so excited, im in too deep,,ooh crazyy, but it feels alright,,baby thingking of you makes me up all night!)

Ron menelan ludah. Orang itu masih berdiri disana, masih menunggu...

Apakah dia bisa melakukan ini? Apakah dia sanggup mengecewakan Theo?

Tapi semua pertanyaan itu terjawab saat melihat orang itu menatap Ron penuh harap.

Bodo amat, pikirnya, dan menghampiri orang yang telah memikat hatinya itu.

Sang orang ketiga.

-TR-

chapter 1 kelaaarrr,,hahaha,,bagaimana menurut kalian? Hope you'll like it! Ada lagu one direction yang meluncur tanggal 28 kmaren juga hihihi,,adakah yang fans mereka disini?

Setelah cutiii panjaaaang,,akhirnya gue balik lagi!yeaaahhh! Hahaha

plis review apakah kisah ini layak untuk terus dilanjutkan?

Love you all : )xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Unfaithful, chapter 2

disclaimer: HP bukan pnya aku tapi pnya JKR:)

Theo Nott mendesah. Oke, ini sudah kelewatan. Sudah 3 hari tak ada kabar dari Ron. Yah, dia tahu ini sedang musim pertandingan dan Ron begitu giat berlatih hoki. Theo sendiri adalah anggota tim hoki Slytherin High, dan, tentu saja hokilah yang membuat Theo kenal dengan Ron.

Theo memainkan spagetinya. Dia melirik Draco, yang sedang memelototi iPhone-nya. Sudah 3 hari juga dia dan Harry marahan. Theo menggeleng-geleng, tak tahu ada pasangan model Draco dan Harry. Maksudnya, Draco sudah naksir Harry sejak bertahun lalu sejak pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, dan saat akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Harry, mereka malah sering sekali bertengkar.

"Sialan...awas saja dia... Bisa-bisanya dia... Ugh..."

Theo memutar bola matanya, lalu teringat pada saat dia dan Ron sendiri jadian. Sudah 4 tahun lalu, tanpa terasa, dan rasa suka dan cintanya pada Ron tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, malah rasanya Theo makin tergila-gila padanya.

Ron tidak tampan, tidak pintar, tapi entah mengapa Theo begitu memujanya. Ron begitu macho, dengan selera humor yang menyenangkan. Easy going. Dan membuat Theo merasa melayang setiap kali mereka bersama. Theo hanya tak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan siapapun selain Ron. Mereka bertemu saat kelas 8, Ron dan Theo. Saat pertandingan pertama mereka. Saat Ron membuka pelindung kepalanya, Theo tahu dirinya telah tertancap panah asmara.

Theo mendesah, tersenyum sendiri. Dia dan Ron saat itu masih begitu muda, bertukar senyum, dan Ron menunggunya selesai mandi dan ganti pakaian untuk mengajak berkenalan. Setelah itu semuanya bagai mimpi, dan siapa sangka mereka bertahan sampai sekarang?

Theo menggeleng-geleng. Apa yang dia tunggu? Kenapa dia tak meng SMS Ron duluan? Bingung dengan kebodohannya sendiri, Theo mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengetik:

_haiii, kangeeen kamuuu_ :* xxx- Theo

Tapi Ron tak langsung menjawab. Hm, pasti dia sedang makan. Tak ada yang bisa berdiri di antara Ron dan makan siang, pikirnya geli. Tapi dia mulai cemas saat Ron tidak membalas sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Mungkin baterainya habis, pikir Theo kecewa. Ron bukan tipe yang rajin memperhatikan ponselnya. Theo cemberut.

Disebelahnya, Draco melempar seluruh isi tasnya ke lokernya, meraih kunci mobilnya, lalu membanting pintu loker itu keras-keras sambil menelepon.

"Tunggu aku di depan gerbang...ini aku lagi jalan ke mobil!...kalau aku tak niat menjemputmu, aku tak akan melakukannya!...ohh, jadi kau mau sok tahu lagi!...terserah! Tunggu aku di depan!" lalu dia mematikan ponselnya gusar.

"Kau akan ke Gryffindor?" Theo bersemangat. "Boleh aku nebeng? Kau tahu mobilku sedang rusak..."

Draco menggeram mengiyakan lalu mereka buru-buru ke mobil Draco. Sepanjang jalan Draco mengomel soal tidak kuat lagi pacaran dengan orang yang tak niat pacaran serius, soal dia bisa saja mendapatkan siapapun yang dia mau. Theo menggeleng-geleng.

"Yasudah putuskan saja, Dray, kau tahu masih banyak ikan di laut," katanya simpel. Draco memelototinya.

"Kalau aku memutuskannya, berarti aku yang kalah!" katanya kesal. Kalah soal apa, Theo tak tahu, karena Draco selalu punya jaringan pikirannya sendiri yang tak bisa bahkan sahabatnya jangkau.

Harry sudah berdiri di depan gerbang, bersedekap kesal. Theo buru-buru turun dan masuk ke area sekolah, tak mau repot-repot mendengarkan pertengkaran tiada habis Harry dan Draco.

Ron harusnya latihan hoki hari ini, Rabu. Theo menuju ke lapangan hoki di auditorium belakang sekolah. Dia masuk ke stadion dan melihat Ron sedang melakukan pemanasan. Theo memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi stadion itu, tiga kursi di sebelah gadis berambut coklat, yang mungkin juga sedang menunggu pacarnya.

Theo memperhatikan Ron meluncur bebas, sampai akhirnya sampai ke areanya. Theo melambai, dan Ron nyaris jatuh saking kagetnya melihatnya. Theo terkikik, pasti dia tak menyangka Theo akan menontonnya. Ron pegangan pada teralis, lalu berputar ke arah pelatih mereka, yang menatap Theo dan menggeleng-geleng. Ron meluncur ke tepi, lalu keluar dari arena untuk mengahampirinya.

Dan betapa kagetnya Theo melihat wajah murka Ron.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tukasnya. "Memata-matai tim-ku?"

Theo melongo, syok. "Tidak, aku, kau tahu aku cuma akan melihatmu pemanasan..."

Ron menatapnya lama, lalu matanya fokus sekilas ke arah gadis di sebelah Theo. Dia lalu menarik Theo keluar stadion, jelas mencari tempat bebas gosip.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron, bersedekap.

Theo melongo. "Aku...aku cuma kangen. Aku sms kamu dan tak ada jawaban...jadi kupikir..." Theo tak tahu kenapa Ron semarah ini hanya karena dia melihatnya pemanasan. Maksudnya, Theo tak akan mencuri taktik mereka atau apapun. Theo tak punya maksud apapun. Dia hanya kangen pada pacarnya, apa itu salah?

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Oke, sekarang kau sudah bertemu aku. Pulanglah."

Theo serasa seperti di tampar. Mungkin Ron melihat wajah terlukanya, karena dia mendesah dan berkata, "Aku sedang latihan, Theo. Kau tahu aku tak bisa konsentrasi jika ditonton..."

Theo menunduk. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena dia tak ingin bertengkar dengan Ron. Dia tak ingin Ron marah padanya.

"Ron, ayo, kau mau main atau tidak?" seseorang memanggil Ron dari stadion, tapi Theo tak repot-repot melihat siapa.

"Oke, oke, aku ke sana!" seru Ron balik, lalu dia menangkupkan tangan besarnya ke pipi Theo. "Hei, maafkan aku, oke? Aku janji nanti malam akan mengSMS-mu. Hm?"

Theo mendesah, menatap Ron, lalu mengangguk. Ron tersenyum kecil, lalu berlari masuk ke stadion lagi. Theo mendesah, dan berjalan ke halte bus. Dia masih syok karena kekasaran tanpa sebab Ron. Dulu jelas tak pernah masalah setiap kali Theo menontonnya latihan, jadi kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Theo menggeleng-geleng. Pasti ini karena keseriusan Ron untuk mengalahkan Slytherin High. Theo merasa bodoh karena cemas. Ron kan memang selalu lebih kasar setiap tegang atau stres. Jadi Theo memutuskan untuk melupakan ini.

Tapi malam itu, tak ada 1 SMS pun dari Ron...

-TR-

3 hari yang lalu

Ron menatap orang di depannya. Gadis cantik dengan senyum manis itu adalah Hermione Granger. Mione dan Ron 1 kelompok semester lalu di biologi, dan sejak itu mereka sangat akrab.

Mione adalah yang paling pintar di angkatan mereka, tapi dia juga cantik. Sejak tahun lalu dia meluruskan rambutnya dan tampak sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Harry saja menganggapnya cantik. Dan menurut Ron saat ini, Mione adalah gadis paling luar biasa di sekolah.

Ron menghampiri gadis yang tersenyum malu-malu padanya itu.

"Hei, Mione," sapanya.

"Hei Ron," Mione nyengir

Ron menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mau pulang bareng?"

Mione mengangkat bahu. "Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu untuk tugas sejarah."

Ron membelalak. "Astaga, aku juga punya tugas itu!"

Mione terkikik. Oh, sungguh menggemaskan, pikir Ron. Dia menatap gadis itu. Cantik dan semampai, dengan kaus ketat yang membungkus dada besar dan rok atas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Wow. Ron menelan ludah.

"Mau ke perpus bareng?" tawar Mione, nadanya sungguh mengundang.

Ron mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan ke perpus sambil mengobrol ringan soal sekolah. Mereka masuk ke perpus, mengambil beberapa buku yang sesuai dengan tema sejarah (perang dunia II), lalu duduk jauh di sudut. Ron duduk di sebelah Mione.

Ron merasakan ponselnya bergetar, melirik sekilas, melihat nama Theo, lalu buru-buru memasukan ponsel itu ke tasnya sebelum Mione melihatnya.

Mereka mulai membaca. Tiga menit dan Ron sudah mulai bosan, memilih menatap Mione, menghitung jumlah mulu mata panjang dihadapannya itu nampak ya lebih seru daripada Hitler.

Hermione akhirnya sadar kalau Ron tak sedang membaca apapun, dan terkikik saat mendapati Ron sedang menatapnya.

"Oh ayolah Ron, kau tahu buku itu tak membaca sendiri..."

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Nah, kau lebih menarik."

Wajah Hermione merona dahsyat. "Bohong sekali," gumamnya.

Ron nyengir. "Oh? Kenapa bohong?" godanya.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Pacar Slytherinmu jelas lebih menarik."

Senyum Ron langsung hilang digantikan seringaian. "Yah, itu...' Ron mendesah.

Hermione menatapnya simpati. "Jenuh? Kudengar sudah lama..."

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Bukan jenuh, hanya saja," dia menatap Mione lekat. "Ada orang lain yang begitu memikat hatiku..."

Mione terkikik mendengar ini, menatap Ron tersipu. "Oh ya?"

Ron nyengir kecil, menggoda. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan, tanpa memikirkan Theo sedikitpun, mencium Mione mesra...

-TR-

_kau tidak menghubungiku semalam_-theo

Ron mengernyit melihat SMS itu. Astaga! Bisa-bisanya dia lupa. Kemarin seusai latihan dia main ke rumah Mione. Mione menontonnya latihan hoki, dan kemarin Ron begitu syok melihat Theo tiba-tiba datang. Ugh. Untung saja Mione pengertian dan tidak ngambek. Malah kebalikannya. Sepertinya Mione makin bersemangat menciumnya kemarin, seolah ingin membuktikan dirinya lebih baik daripada Theo.

_Maaf Sayang, aku capek sekali kemarin :(_ -Ron

Balasan Theo secepat kilat.

_Oke, jaga kondisi ya, ga pengen km sakit :( udh smpe sekolah?_-theo

Ron mendesah lega. Fiuh, setidaknya tak ada drama. Tapi pacaran dengan Theo tak pernah ada drama. Dia selalu super pengertian, sampai Ron merasa dirinya harus didenda.

Ron melihat Hermione tersenyum menggoda padanya dan berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Hmm. Ron nyengir, mengikuti cewek itu sambil membalas cepat,

_udh_-Ron

Lalu dia tak tahu apakah Theo membalasnya atau tidak, karena bibir Hermione membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

-TR-

muahahahahaa,,ron adalah manusia paling jahat saat ini! makasii buat yang sudah review yah:

CCloveRuki: skarang tau kan siapaa? hihihi,,kaget ga? xD

paradisaea Rubra: iyaa,,welcomeback akuuh hehe,,semoga,,pengen bgt lanjutin vulnerable dulu,,soalnya banyak yang nanyaiin :( mungkin yang paling banyak review terakhirnya yg akan aku lanjutin dulu :0

Akane Fukuyama: makasii udh review,,orang ketiganya udah aku tunjukin tuh hihihi

Ageha haruna: sorii bgt ya,,soalnya aku ngetik di hape,,maklumin yah huhu,,tapi yang chapi ini aku usahain petik 2,,makasi udh review :)

astia aoi: hahaha,,bikin ilfil ya? tapi aku bosen bikin harry yang ngalahan mulu,,skali2 bolehlah dia agak egois khkhkhkh xD

Yacint Sachiko: muahahaha,,aku juga gemes sm harry disini xD harry di karakter ini orang yang gahool abis dan update sama budaya yg lagi heboh soalnya xD

mayasari: iya kan ngegemesiin,,pas bgt sama Draco yg aku bikin agak kolot disini :) iya,,tapi kasihan theo kan hiks,,aku aja sedih pas bikin chapter ini :(

AnnisaLongbottom: makasii :) dilanjutin vulnerablenya kalo banyak yang review di chapter terakhirnya hehe,,kamu udh review beloom? x)

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: iyaaah aku kembaliiiii dari masa2 suraam hahahaha..udh ketahuan tuh org ketiganya,,ga jauh2 dr hermione juga hehehe

blue: waa,,makasii ya,,seneng deh klo ada yg bilang suka sama fic2 akuu xD siip klo reviewnya baik dan banyak kan jadi semangat lanjutinnya hehehe,,makasiii

keep revieeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :)


	3. Chapter 3

Unfaithful chapter 3

disclaimer: HP bukan pnya syaa,,tapi pnya JKR

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu. Ron tak pernah merasa sesemangat ini untuk berangkat ke sekolah seumur hidupnya. Pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi ini, gairah yang disalurkan dengan debaran karena takut ketahuan ini, begitu luar biasa sampai Ron sudah tak merasa berdosa lagi.

Tapi ada saat-saat dimana perasaannya sungguh menyesakkan, diliputi oleh rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Seperti saat ini.

Ini malam minggu, dan mereka merayakannya berdua di restoran favorit Theo. Mereka mengobrol ringan, dan Theo tampak lebih bahagia dibanding beberapa hari ini. Ron sering sekali tak membalas sms nya dan menolak disamper ke sekolahnya. Tapi Theo bahkan tak pernah menuntut alasannya, sangat percaya bahwa Ron tak mungkin mengecewakannya. Dan inilah mungkin yang membuat Ron makin merasa bersalah. Kenaifan Theo, kepercayaan yang Theo berikan padanya yang tidak layak Ron terima inilah yang makin membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan kata 'putus, itu walaupun selalu sudah di ujung lidah Ron.

"Halloween nanti mau pakai kostum apa?" tanya Theo riang, mencomot udang dari piring Ron. "Kau tahu kan Draco akan bikin pesta Halloween lagi di rumahnya?"

Ron, yang sedang memikirkan alasan untuk pulang cepat agar bisa ke rumah Mione, mengangkat bahu. "Aku malas datang..." Sebenarnya bukan malas. Dia selalu menikmati pesta yang diadakan oleh Draco karena makanan dan minuman yang keluarga Malfoy hidangkan selalu yang terbaik, ditambah dengan berbagai permainan seru dan taruhan-taruhan luar biasa dengan borju-borju Slytherin. Tapi Ron sedang tak ingin datang ke pesta manapun dengan Theo. dia lebih memilih ke rumah Hermione, karena cewek itu bilang rumahnya akan kosong saat Hallowen dan Ron tak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu demi pesta apapun.

Theo cemberut. "Rooooon..." rengeknya.

Ron memutar bola matanya; dia paling benci jika Theo sedang merengek begini. seperti anak kecil saja. "Kau datang saja dengan Draco dan Harry," katanya datar. "Aku malas."

Theo mendesah, tapi tak berkata apapun lagi. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai Ron mengantar Theo pulang. Dulu, saat belum bertemu Mione, Ron akan nongkrong di rumah Theo sampai diusir oleh orantuanya. Tapi sekarang...

"Kau tidak mampir lagi?" tanya Theo sedih. "Minggu lalu kau juga ga mampir."

Ron mengagkat bahu. "Capek. Aku mau tidur sampai besok sore."

Theo tertawa pasrah, lalu mencium Ron, yang dibalas Ron dengan setengah hati. Theo nyengir saat melepaskan Ron, lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Ron tak menunggu sampai Theo masuk ke dalam rumah, seperti yang sering dia lakukan dulu, tapi langsung melaju begitu Theo menutup pintu mobilnya.

Dan Ron tak melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Theo...

-TR-

"Okee, katakan!"

Itulah kata-kata pertama yang Harry ucapkan pagi itu di kelas biologi mereka, saat Mr Flitwick belum masuk.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alis. "Katakan?"

Harry mendesah, duduk di kursinya di sebelah Ron. "Kau berubah, Ron. Kau sering senyum-senyum sendiri, kau sering tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, kau tak pernah hang out dengan kita lagi," katanya dengan nada menuntut. "Ada apa?"

Ron menggigit bibirnya, Harry adalah sahabatnya sejak entah kapan, dan mereka selalu saling bercerita soal apapun. Dan Harry jelas tak akan menceritakan rahasianya ini. Tapi ini bukan sekedar rahasia.

Ini masalah Ron berselingkuh.

Dan Ron tak tahu bagaimana Harry akan menaggapinya. Theo dan Harry juga berteman dekat, dan Ron tahu bahwa Harry pasti akan merasa bersalah jika tahu Ron berselingkuh dan tak memberitahu Theo. Dan Ron hanya tak tega membuat Harry kepikiran seperti itu karena masalah yang Ron sebabkan sendiri.

Jadi Ron hanya mengangkat bahu.

Harry menatapnya tajam, lalu berkata pelan, "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan keinginanmu memutuskan Theo kan?"

Dan Ron begitu heran sejak kapan Harry sepeka ini. Ron menggeleng, karena dia tak berniat memutuskan Theo lagi. Dia tak bisa memutuskan Theo, dan dia sangat menyukai Mione. Mione tahu dia masih pacaran dengan Theo, dan selama Mione tak mempermasalahkannya, Ron tak akan melakukan apapun selain menikmati hidupnya.

Jadi dia tak menghiraukan semua bisikan kesal Harry dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

-TR-

Theo membuka twitternya, ada beberapa mention dan follower baru, salah satunya gadis yang waktu itu Theo lihat ada di stadion hoki. Namanya Hermione Granger. Theo nyengir dan mem follow back. Sesama pacar pemain hoki harus _stick together_.

Di time line, Draco dan Harry sedang mesra-mesranya rupanya. Theo terkikik dan menggeleng-geleng melihatnya. Si Hermione juga tampaknya cukup update.

mione123 :memang pacar orang itu daging paling segar hahaha cc: pansyparky

mione123 :kangeen kamuu yang lagi latihan, semangat sayang :*

mione123: pansyparky asyiik dia mau kerumah,,macar lagii,,kayaknya dia malah lupa sama yg lainya :p

Theo mengernyit. Buset. Ni cewek pacaran sama cowok yang udah punya pacar? Gila bener. Dia menggeleng-geleng. Untung saja Ron adalah orang paling setia yang pernah Theo kenal. Kalau tidak pasti dia sudah cemas ada orang-orang seperti Hermione Granger di dunia ini, apalagi di sekolah Ron. Theo hanya tak mengira ada anak tim hoki Gryffindor yang bisa menduakan pacarnya. Dia mengingat-ingat siapa kandidat yang paling mungkin berselingkuh, dan pikirannya langsung ke Cormac McLaggen. in wajar, karena setiap kali bertemu, Cormac selalu merayu dan mengajak Theo flirting, dan sampai akhirnya tahun lalu Cormac menyatakan cintanya pada Theo. Theo hanya bisa melongo dan berkata dia sudah punya pacar, dan tanggapan Cormac hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata bahwa dia mau saja main belakang.

Theo bergidik. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menjijikan begitu. Selingkuh adalah kebohongan yang paling tak bisa Theo maafkan, dan mana mungkin dia tega berbuat seperti itu pada Ron yang selama ini begitu setia dan baik padanya.

Theo menggeleng-geleng lagi, dan berharap siapapun anak tim hoki yang diajak selingkuh oleh Hermione Granger ini segera sadar.

Kemudian pikiran Theo kembali pada Ron. Ron sedang latihan hoki. Dia jadi ingin bertemu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Ron begitu kelelahan berlatih dan bahkan tak bisa di ajak ngobrol di telepon seusai latihan. Dia akan sangat heran jika Gryffindor tidak menang dengan porsi latihan mereka, sedangkan pelatih Slytherin, Coach Hook, masih sakit cacar air!

Theo mendesah dan menulis:

theonott : kangen ronweasley sekalii, pengen ngobrol :*

tak lama, ada balasan dari Harry:

thonott kan besok ketemu di pesta :) pake baju apa? RT theonott kangen ronweasley sekalii, pengen ngobrol :*

Theo mendesah. Dia kecewa sekali Ron tak mau datang. Pesta tanpa Ron tak bisa dibilang pesta.

harrycheeks mungkn ga dateng, ron ga mau dtg :'( RT harrycheeks: kan besok ketemu di pesta :) pake baju apa?

Balasan dari Harry benar-benar seketika:

theonott yaaahhh,kenapaaaa? x(

Theo bahkan tak tahu mau meberi jawaban apa, karena alasan Ron cuma 'malas'. Theo mendesah dan memilih tak membalas Harry.

-TR-

Ron menjatuhkan diri kelelahan di tempat tidur Mione. Mione tertawa, menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Ron dan menciumnya mesra. Tangan Mione menggerayangi tubuh seksi Ron, dan Ron merasakan tangannya menyusup ke kaus Mione.

Mereka melewati sesi ciuman yang lama, sampai akhirnya Mione terkikik dan melepaskan diri. Dia tersenyum puas menatap Ron, yang nyengir sambil menggosok-gosok punggungnya.

"Kau harus follow back aku," kata Mione tiba-tiba.

Ron mengangkat alis. "Follow back?"

"Twitter."

Ron mengerang. "Plis, aku tak aktif sama sekali."

Mione tertawa. "Tetap sajaaa, aku ingin di follow back."

Ron mendesah panjang, yang membuat Mione terkikik lagi. Dia nyengir pasrah. "Oke.." katanya malas-malasan. "Akan kulakukan di rumah. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau beri aku bibir indah itu. Hm?"

Mione tertawa, dan kembali mereka berciuman mesra.

-TR-

Harry meraih lengan Draco, membawanya menuju antrian bioskop itu. Draco terkekeh melihat semangatnya. Draco menautkan jari-jari mereka, dan Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari jadwal film untuk tersenyum manis padanya. Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry, lalu membayar tiket mereka. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah konter popcorn, mengantre di belakang cowok berambut merah dan pacarnya yang menempelnya seolah cowok itu akan kabur jika ada jarak sesenti saja diantara mereka.

"Popcorn manis yang super besar untukku," gumam Draco. Harry mengangkat alis, mencubit lengan atas Draco.

"Ingat lemak," kekehnya.

Draco cemberut. "Ini otot tahu!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Otot, lemak, apa bedanya? Tetap bikin berat badanmu naik," katanya simpel, berkacak pinggang. Hrry memang punya tubuh yang ramping, semampai, dengan kaki panjang tanpa bulu yang selalu dia pamerkan. seperti saat ini, dia memakai hotpants yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada kaki jenjangnya, padahal mereka akan masuk bioskop yang dingin. Draco sudah capek memberitahunya bahwa dia terlihat murahan sekali (yang selalu berakhir dengan tamparan dan mogok bicara selama 3 hari).

Draco menatapnya skeptis. "Jadi kamu lebih suka cowok kurus kayak tengkorak seperti dia?" Draco mengedik ke arah penjual pepsi di sudut, cowok kurus tinggi dan cekung, dan Harry terkikik.

"Kurasa aku pilih otot," bisiknya sambil mengusap lengan Draco memuja. Draco tersenyum puas. Saat itu pasangan di depan mereka keluar dari antrian tanpa membeli apapun dengan lagak yang nyaris mencurigakan, tapi Harry nampaknya tak melihatnya, terlalu sibuk memilih rasa popcornnya. Draco mengangkat bahu, lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Harry.

Draco sudah melupakan pasangan aneh di depan mereka itu, sampai akhirnya dia dan Harry duduk di dalam bioskop. Harry tidak membuang waktu, langsung meraih leher Draco dan menciumnya mesra selama iklan. Lampu sudah mulai dimatikan saat akhirnya Harry melepasnya. Draco mengecup kilat bibir pacarnya itu, lalu matanya fokus ke film. Saat itu disebelahnya terasa duduk seseorang, tapi Draco mengacuhkannya.

Mereka menonton film penuh ketegangan (Riddick). Draco dan Harry sama-sama hobi nonton film, jadi mereka tak pernah membuat bioskop sebagai tempat sesi ciuman seperti pasangan-pasangan normal lainnya. Tapi tampaknya orang disebelah Draco berpikiran lain. Dalam kegelapan Draco tak bisa melihat mereka, tapi dia bisa mendengar desahan-desahan tak jelas. Draco berdecak sebal, tapi karena tak ingin ketinggalan cerita karena berdebat, dia hanya mendesis menyuruh mereka diam.

Tanpa terasa, film pun berakhir dan lampu dinyalakan. Draco nyengir pada Harry, siap mengupas tuntas segala sudut cerita film tersebut sepert yang biasa mereka lakukan, tapi ternyata Harry sedang menatap sesuatu di samping Draco.

Lebih tepatnya pasangan ribut di sebelah Draco.

Yang ternyata adalah... Ron Weasley, pacar sahabatnya sejak 4 tahun, dengan...seorang wanita...

-TR-

bersamboong

aisshh,,chapter ini pendeks yah, :( tapi di jamin chapter depan adalah seruuuuu sekaliii hihihiiii

makasii buat yg udh reviewww:

frosyita: makasii masi mau baca ff akuu xD siipp, diusahakaan,,mungkin yg pertama akan aku update daddy's boy,,hehe,,keep in touch yah :*

blue: hehehe,,klo revewnya oke biasanya aku semangat lanjutin,,hehe,,iyaahh,kasian bgt theo, apalagi di chapter ini ya ampuun,,ga kebayang deh klo jadi dia :(

Yacint Sachiko: muahahaha,,iya,,si ron mah cowo cewe ayok ajah hahaha,,justru asiknya hubungan drary di berantemnya kayaknya hihihi

AnnisaLongbottom: siip,,segera deh xD mungkin ron sebenernya ga suka2 bgt sm hermione, cuma nafsu ajah hehe

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: wah, buat nantinya ron sama mione ato theo, itu masi rahasia perusahaan hihihihihi,,keep reading and review yaah :*

paradisaea Rubra: waahh,,purman juga favoriit akuu bgttt xD

CCloveRuki: iyaa,,hermione kan pinter, tapi di fic ini dy gaholnya sama pansy,,jadi ya agak menggoda dikit,,hehehe,,di chapi ini drarynya berasa kan? hehehehe

keep revieeww guuyss :* loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuu alllll : )xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Unfaithful, chapter 4

disclaimer: hp bkn pny sy tp pny JKR! :)

"Ron?"

Ron tahu dirinya dalam masalah dari awal. Hermione ngotot ingin nonton film ini, dan Ron akhirnya setuju dengan syarat mereka nonton di bioskop kota sebelah, bioskop yang nyaris tak pernah didatangi anak kota mereka. Dan ketakutannya terjadi saat mereka mengantri popcorn tepat di depan Draco dan Harry!

Ron tak percaya pada kesialannya. Dia dan Mione mengendap-endap keluar dari antrian, dan Ron sudah mengajak Mione untuk pulang saat gadis itu berkata bahwa kans mereka untuk nonton film yang sama sangat kecil, apalagi duduk berdekatan. Mereka menikmati film, nyaris tak menontonnya lebih tepatnya.

Tapi ironis sekali, mereka malah duduk bersebelahan dengan Draco dan Harry.

Dan kini Ron tak bisa berkata apapun saking syoknya. Draco dan Harry tampak seperti habis di jambret, atau kena kutukan avada kedavra.

Astaga...

Draco yang pertama sadar. "Kau...apa yang...dia..." Draco tak pernah kehilangan kata-kata. Draco selalu tajam dan cepat, selalu tahu bagaimana menempatkan diri dan berbicara. Tapi tampaknya kejadian ini begitu membuatnya syok sampai dia gelagapan begitu. Ron tak menyalahkannya. Kalau dia melihat Draco berselingkuh dengan orang lain, pasti reaksinya juga seperti itu, karena dia yakin sekali Draco sangat _sangat _menyukai Harry. Dan semua orang selalu menganggap Ron sangat mencintai Theo. Dia berdeham, menenangkan diri, lalu berkata dingin, "Siapa dia, Ron?"

Ron merasakan Mione memeluk lengannya, dan berharap gadis itu tidak melakukannya.

"Dia...er..." Ron tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukti sudah di depan mata. Draco tahu mereka berdua menghabiskan sepanjang film dengan bermesraan, Draco berkali-kali mendesis menyuruh mereka tenang tanpa tahu siapa mereka. Dan Ron sudah tak bisa mengelak, tidak dengan rambut Hermione yang berantakan, lipstiknya yang celometan, dan tangannya yang memeluk lengan Ron kencang.

"Selingkuhanmu?" tandas Harry tak percaya. "Kau selingkuh? Atau kau dan Theo sudah putus tanpa aku tahu?"

Ron serasa di pengadilan. Dia tahu dirinya bersalah dan tak tahu bagaimana mengelak lagi karena bukti jelas terlempar di depan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, 'Ry," kata Draco, menarik lengan Harry, yang masih menatap Ron memohon. Memohon Ron untuk mengelak, untuk berkata bahwa ini semua tidak benar.

Tapi Ron tak bisa mengatakan semua itu.

'Plis,' kata Ron kemudian. "Kumohon, jangan bilang apapun pada Theo."

Draco menatap murka Ron. "Beraninya kau...!"

"Aku, aku akan mengatakannya pada Theo, tapi kumohon, biarkan aku yang melakukannya," pinta Ron memelas. Segala rasa bersalah menggeligitnya. Diantara semua orang yang bisa memergoki mereka, Draco dan Harrylah yang mendapat kesempatan tak menyenangkan itu!

Draco tampak siap membuat keributan, tapi Harry menarik tangannya dan menggeleng. Draco menatap benci Ron, lalu menarik Harry dan benar-benar keluar dari bioskop itu.

Ron mendesah, terduduk di kursi, dan tahu bahwa dirinya dalam masalah.

-TR-

Theo mendesah bosan. Ini malam minggu, dan Ron sedang keluar dengan Seamus dan Dean. Dia hanya tak mengerti kenapa pacarnya itu memilih malam mingguan dengan teman, padahal mereka setiap hari bertemu. Sedangkan Theo harus menunggu waktu-waktu khusus untuk bertemu pacarnya. Dan saat waktu khusus itu datang, masih saja dia tak bisa bertemu! Hufft.

Setelah tak tahan dengan kebosanan, Theo memutuskan untuk menelepon Ron. Ini baru jam 8, dan siapa tahu Theo bisa ikut nongkrong bersama mereka? Dulu dia sering melakukannya, nongkrong bersama teman-teman Ron. Tapi sekarang Ron selalu punya alasan untuk tak mengajaknya, entah karena apa.

Theo menelepon, dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya diangkat. Tapi yang bicara bukan Ron.

"Hai Theo, apa kabar?" kata Mrs Weasley ramah.

"Hei, Molly, aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Semua sehat kan?" jawab Theo. Dia dan Molly sangat akrab-jelas saja setelah 4 tahun menjalani asmara dengan Ron, Theo jelas harus akrab dengan keluarga pacarnya itu. Siapa tahu akan jadi calon mertua kan? hehehe

"Sehat. Tapi kau tahu, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu. Sibuk?"

Theo terkekeh. "Nah, Ron yang sibuk. Ngomong-ngomong, dia tak membawa ponselnya lagi?"

"Iya. Tadi dia keluar, kupikir bersamamu? Dia tampak rapi soalnya. Ponselnya masih tercolok di charger, tak dia bawa," kata Molly simpati.

Theo mendesah kecewa. "Yah,padahal aku sedang bosan sekali di rumah..."

Molly terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau kau main kesini? Kau bisa mengejutkan Ron saat pulang dengan puding yang kita buat berdua hmm?"

Theo langsung semangat. "Wow, Molly, baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Sampai ketemu."

Molly tertawa. "Oke, kutunggu Dear."

Theo dan Molly menghabiskan 2 jam yang menyenangkan membuat puding. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar Ron untuk istirahat, karena Molly dan Arthur malah pacaran sambil nonton film jadul yang judulnya saja tak pernah Theo dengar.

Theo tiduran sambil membuka-buka ponselnya, membalas tweet dan sebagainya. Lalu dia melihat ponsel Ron yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Dia bangkit dan mengambilnya. Ron dan Theo tak pernah merahasiakan isi pesan-pesan dan email-email mereka. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang sekali bertemu dan Theo tak bisa melihat-lihat isi ponsel Ron.

Theo melihat-lihat foto-foto di galeri, beberapa lagu yang Ron simpan, lalu setelah bosan, melihat-lihat conversation smsnya. Yang paling atas jelas Theo, dan betapa herannya Theo karena setelah dia bukan Harry. Bukan pula saudara-saudara Ron ataupun Molly dan Arthur.

Melainkan 'Hermione'.

Theo mengernyit. Dia tahu nama ini, nama unik ini jelas tak bisa dia lupakan. Gadis yang menunggu selingkuhannya di arena hoki bersama Theo dua bulanan lalu. Apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan Ron? Dengan penasaran, dia membuka.

Dan Theo hanya tak bisa mempercayai matanya. Dia menscroll ke atas, dan membaca, pelan, terus turun, turun, turun...

_20 okt_

Hermione: aku dateng nonton kamu latihan yaa?

Ron: okee,,makin semangat klo ditonton si cantik

Hermione: gombal ganteng beraksi deh xD

Ron: loh siapa bilang lagi ngegombal? Kenyataan tuh

Hermione: oke okee percayaaa... Sampe ketemu nantii :*

Ron: andaikan kiss itu bukan cuma emoji *sigh

Hermione: hahaha, nanti yaa,sabar sayaang

_21 okt_

Ron: lagi ngapain?

Hermione: mikirin kamu, hihihi

Ron : sama dong, kamu lagi pake baju apa?

Hermione: ugh, pasti mau bayangin yg aneh2?-.-

Ron: hahaha,,ngapain bayangin kalo bisa dapet nyatanya?

Hermione: pede bgt, emang mau aku kasih?

Ron: wah, pembicaraan ini bikin pengen ketemuuu

Hermione: aku ke rumah kamu?

Ron: jangan, ntar ibuku nanya2 lagi, aku aja yg kerumah kamu

Hermione: hahaha takut dilaporin ke theo 'tercayang' ya?

Ron: hahaha mungkin sebaiknya dilaporin ya, biar dia mutusin aku

Hermione: lagian kenapa ga kamu putusin aja sih dia? Boring begitu

Ron: 2 kata: 4 tahun

Hermione: justru ituu,,sudah 4 tahun harusnya dia sadar dong kalo kamu bosan sama dia

Ron: uh uh, ga mau ngomongin ini

Hermione: *sigh.. Oke deh, ke sini gih :)

_25 okt_

Ron: sori hari ini ga bisa kesana :(

Hermione: yaah kenapa? Kan kangen :(

Ron: kangen juga, sori yaa, udh janji sama theo

Hermione: janji apa deh?

Ron: cuma makan kok

Hermione: ya udh abis makan kesini aja :)

Ron: wah, ga kemaleman?

Hermione: ortu lagi di luar kota hihihi

Ron: asiiik *ups

Hermione: tuh kan ngebayangin yang aneh anehhhh

Ron: aih, ga koookk

Hermione: beneran ga?

Ron: dikit sih hehe :p

Hermione: baru beli bra baruuu, mau lihat? :*

Ron: mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hermione: hahaha, makanya kesini doong

Ron: oke, coba aku batalin deh janji sama Theo. Bentar yaa tunggu kabar

Ron: siip, udh oke, ga jadi makan malaaam :)

Hermione: hehe, aku tunggu sayaang :*

Dan masih banyak percakapan-percakapan selanjutnya yang membuat mata Theo melebar dan memanas.

Theo tak percaya. Dia tak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin, mungkin ini bukan Ron? Mungkin ini kakak-kakak Ron? Theo merasakan hatinya seolah disiram oleh timah panas. Dia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, gemetaran, dia tak bisa berpikir...

seluruh percakapan itu terulang di pikiran Theo, terus berputar...

Saat itulah Ron masuk ke kamarnya. Wajahnya lelah. Dan dia terkejut melihat Theo.

"Hei, Sayang, apa yang..." lalu pandangannya jatuh ke ponsel di tangan Theo, dan percakapan yang sedang terbuka. Matanya membelalak, menatap Theo.

Theo merasakan bibirnya bergetar saat berkata, "Ponselmu tertinggal."

Ron mematung, tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Theo merasa tak bisa bernapas. Dia menarik udara ke paru-parunya, susah payah menahan dirinya. Hatinya hancur, lebur, karena pria yang dia cintai, karena orang yang dia percayai dengan sepenuh jiwanya...

Theo menunduk. Dia tahu semua ini terlalu baik. Dia terlalu bahagia, dan...dan dia percaya Ron juga bahagia bersamanya.

Tapi ternyata dia salah. Ron tak bahagia bersamanya. Dia ingin memutuskan Theo kan? Di percakapan sms Ron jelas mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa dia berharap Theo akan memutuskannya... Theo adalah si boring yang tak sadar bahwa Ron sudah jenuh padanya, bahwa Ron selalu ingin memutuskannya, dan tidak dia lakukan hanya karena kasihan pada Theo... kasihan karena Theo percaya padanya...

Theo memeluk tubuhnya yang mendadak serasa disiram air kutub. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya pun tumpah.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air mata Theo di lantai. Theo menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi tak bisa. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dia ingin marah, ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa.

"Theo aku..." Ron akhirnya bergerak untuk menyentuh Theo, tapi Theo berkata pelan di sela bibir gemetarannya.

"Kumohon jangan sentuh aku."

Ron menurunkan tangannya, dan Theo tak mau menatap wajahnya. Dia tak mau melihat Ron. Hatinya sakit. Sakit.

Ron selingkuh.

Dia selingkuh di belakang Theo.

Kenapa Ron tak memutuskan Theo saja? Itu lebih baik daripada ini, daripada sakit hati karena merasa dibodohi. Ron menertawakan kebodohan Theo di belakangnya. Kepercayaan Theo adalah sesuatu yang Ron jadikan bahan bercandaan dengan selingkuhannya...

Theo hanya tak tahu lagi, dia tak bisa berpikir, tak bisa bernapas.

Mereka terdiam lama, sampai akhirnya Theo bisa berdiri. Dia limbung, dan Ron sudah akan menangkapnya, tapi Theo berjengit menghindar. Dia tak ingin disentuh oleh Ron lagi.

Dia tak ingin bertemu Ron lagi.

Mereka selesai. Hubungan 4 tahun ini selesai.

"Theo, kumohon," isak Ron. "Dengarkan penjelasanku..."

Theo mendongak, dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata Ron yang basah. Apa yang dia tangisi? Dia tak berhak menangis. Dia yang berselingkuh, dan dia sendiri yang menangis.

Apa yang Ron tangisi dari si boring yang naif ini?

Apa lagi yang mau Ron jelaskan, apa yang mau Ron katakan? Harusnya dia senang kan? Harusnya dia tertawa. MUngkin ini hanya akting. Mungkin selama ini Ron hanya berakting menyukainya, tak benar-benar bahagia brsamanya, menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai Theo memutuskannya, terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu pada Theo...

Apa yang Ron harapkan dari Theo?

"Kuharap kau senang," kata Theo dingin. "Karena kita sudah putus, dan kau tak perlu terpaksa pacaran dengan si 'boring' ini."

"Theo..."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dan aku tak tahu apa salahku..."

"Theo, bukan salahmu, aku yang..."

Theo menggeleng, menggigit bibirnya. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia ingin memukul Ron sampai kebenciannya hilang.

Tapi dia hanya tak bisa. Tak bisa berpikir, tak bisa bernapas.

"Semoga kau puas, karena kau benar-benar sudah manghancurkanku," katanya terisak, lalu dia berjalan pergi, tanpa kata lagi.

Hibungannya selama 4 tahun, hancur sudah.

-TR-

'Semoga kau puass, karena kau benar-benar sudah menghancurkanku.'

Pintu di belakang Ron tertutup dan dia tak pernah merasa sedingin ini dalam hidupnya.

Ron terduduk di lantai kamarnya, memeluk lututnya, dan untuk pertama kali sejak 10 tahun terakhir hidupnya, dia menangis terisak.

Hubungannya selama 4 tahun sudah berakhir.

Dan dia menghancurkan Theo. Dia benar-benar menghancurkan Theo...

-TR-

bersamboooong...makasii buat yg sudah reviewwww :* o iyaa,,buat yg demen sama **vulnerable **udah gw update yaa,,silakan dibaca dan boleh ditinggalin reviewnyaaah,,hehehe

AnnisaLongbottom: yuup,,dan akhirnya ketahuan! muahahahaha

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: ttg perasaan ron pada theo,,se next chap! hehehe

Frosyita: waah,,maaf ya klo typo,,padahal udh gw baca ulang loh ta :( hahahaa,,iyaa nih maaf ya playing with the time masi bakal ntar2 dulu :(

Luna Ginerva: aseekk,,hermione tapi di chap ini bikin aku keseeel bgt hiks :(

kuroko: woaaa,,makasiiii,,seneeng bgt klo dipuji giniii,,makasii ya :* boleh dibaca fic aku yg lain hehe

Qnantazefanya: hehehe,,ngagetin yak? siip,,vulnerable udh update,,silakan dirnr xD

Mayasari: hahaha,,iya,,si duo drary kebanyakan berantem sii itu,,chapter depan bakal ada drary yg lebih mantap,,maap ye kalo chap ini cuma dikit :( makasii udh suka fic2 akuu,,vulnerable sudah di update xD

yume: yumeeee,,lama ga liat kamu di review akuu hehehe,,iyaaa ni akhirnya kembali ke dunia ini,,kmaren2 abis ribet ama skripsi dan sempet down hiks,,tapi ya sudahlah hahaha,,makasii ya sll setia *eaaa hehehe :*

CCloveRuki : hehehe,,aku suka bgt drary yg disini,,mereka kayak saling nyaman tapi ttp seru hubungannya yak :)

kiana: vulnerable sudah di updatee xD

Yacint Sachiko: siip,,cepet kan updateannya hehe :D

blue: hahaha,,iyaa,,itu si kyk kata2 sobat cowok gw klo liat pake hotpants,,jgn diambil hati yah haha..di chapter ini lebih nyesek lagi kan? hehe

Lets see whats next! Hehe,,keep revieeewwwww :*


	5. Chapter 5

unfaithful, chapter 5

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sy

Ron menatap langit-langit kamarnya, matanya tak fokus, dan tubuhnya lemas karena ini hari kedua dia tidak makan. Hari Sabtu dia lalui dengan posisi yang sama seperti sekarang, dan hari Minggu ini dia juga belum beranjak. Ibu dan ayahnya menyerah menanyainya, tapi ibunya tampak sudah tak sabar karena Ron sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan.

Tapi Ron tak bisa peduli. Dia tak bisa peduli pada apapun lagi. Makanan yang dibawa ibunya hangat dan lezat seperti biasanya, hanya saja, dia merasa akan muntah kapanpun makanan itu menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Dia juga tak bisa tidur, karena setiap kali dia memejamkan mata, yang terlihat adalah ekspresi Theo malam itu: kecewa, kaget, sakit hati, marah... Air mata dan sesengguknyaa... Tubuhnya yang meringkuk, menahan perasaannya...

Ron merasakan matanya panas dan air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari.

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?

Theo juga mengatakan itu semalam. Ini yang Ron inginkan. Ini yang selama satu semester ini Ron usahakan dan tak bisa dia lakukan, dan bukankah ini cara termudah? Ron tak perlu memutuskan Theo, Theolah yang memutuskannya. Ron tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan, tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi pacaran dengan Hermione...

Tapi kenapa perasaannya seperti ini? Kenapa tak ada rasa senang, atau lega, seperti yang dia bayangkan akan terjadi jika dia dan Theo sudah putus?

Tapi yang ada di hatinya sekarang hanyalah rasa menyesal, kecewa, rindu tak tertahankan karena sudah dua bulan dia dan Theo tak menikmati hubungan mereka. Dia ingin bertemu Theo, meminta maaf, memohon di kakinya...

Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki ini.

Tapi Ron tak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan, karena ini yang paling Theo benci. Ketidakjujuran, pengkhianatan. Seolah perlu ada yang menambah traumanya...

Ron memejamkan mata, berharap kantuk menghampirinya dan membuatnya berhenti berpikir...

-TR-

Setelah itu, waktu berjalan cepat. Tanpa terasa musim dingin menghampiri dan pertandingan pertama melawan Slytherin segera dimulai.

Ron berusaha menghubungi Theo. Telfon, sms, datang ke rumah, datang ke sekolah, bahkan sampai mention lewat twitter, mengirim email. Tapi tak ada tanggapan. Tak ada jawaban. Theo memberinya punggung yang dingin, tak mengacuhkan usahanya sedikitpun, tak peduli Ron berdiri lama dalam salju Desember di depan rumahnya. Dan sudah 2 minggu berlalu dari waktu itu.

Ron berusaha menghindari Hermione sebisanya. Dia tahu ini tak adil bagi gadis itu, tapi Ron hanya tak bisa memikirkannya di saat otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Theo.

Pertandingan lawan Slytherin dilakukan di arena milik Slytherin di sekolah mereka yang mewah, dengan kamar ganti super bersih, tak seperti milik Gryffindor. Ron mencari-cari Theo, tapi tak bisa menemukannya diantara pemain hoki mereka. Dia bisa melihat Draco memelototinya lebih sangar dari biasanya; sepertinya Harry tak bisa datang di pertandingan ini. Samar-samar Ron ingat soal ulangtahun sepupu yang harus dia datangi bersama orangtuanya.

Ron masuk ke kamar ganti, ganti dalam diam. Coach memberikan instruksi akhir, dan mereka keluar kamar ganti, disambut sorakan seluruh Gryffindor. Dan tak lama Slytherin keluar dari kamar ganti mereka, dan Ron melihatnya.

Theo tak berubah, masih tampan, masih mempesona. Dua minggu tak bertemu adalah rekor mereka selama 4 tahun terakhir. Theo tak menatapnya, memilih berbicara dengan Draco yang mengangguk dan tertawa. Mereka semua memakai topi pelindung, dan Ron tak bisa menatap wajah Theo lagi. Dia mendesah, lalu meluncur ke arena.

Pertandingan berlangsung super kasar. Dia memperhatikan Draco khusus menyerangnya, mendorongnya, 'tak sengaja' mengayunkan tongkat ke perutnya. Dan Theo... Theo bahkan tak mau berada di dekat Ron. Dia selalu meluncur menjauh setiap kali terlalu dekat dengan Ron. Dia bersikap seolah-olah tak melihat Ron, dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Gryffindor menang, tapi tak ada rasa senang yang menghampiri Ron.

Mereka ganti. Ron mandi dengan cepat, dan buru-buru keluar, dia sama sekali tak tertarik ikut pesta kemenangan. Dia duduk di stadion depan ruang ganti Slytherin, yang keluar satu per satu sambil memelototi Ron.

Tak ada yang tahu Ron dan Theo sudah putus. Ron yakin yang benar-benar tahu hanya Draco dan Harry. Ron sama sekali tak ingin orang tahu, dia ingin mereka segera baikan dan melupakan segala kekacauan ini...

Ron tahu Theo selalu keluar terakhiir dr kamar ganti, kebiasaan yang Ron hapal sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Ron waktu itu juga menunggu disini, mencari kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Theo. Memikirkan saat itu membuat perut Ron mulas. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan saat-saat luar biasa itu...bisa-bisanya dia menganggap dirinya bosan... Bisa-bisanya dia merasa bahwa dia butuh orang lain, butuh pengalaman lain, butuh kesegaran...

Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir begitu, padahal yang dia inginkan hanya Theo...

Selalu Theo...

Saat orang terakhir keluar dari kamar ganti itu, Ron berdiri dan masuk ke sana. Theo sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, tubuhnya menunduk, dan Ron rasanya ingin menangis.

Dia rindu... dia rindu sekali pada Theo...

"Draco? Kau belum pulang?" kata Theo, lalu dia mendongak, dan langsung kaku saat melihat Ron yang berdiri di sana, bukan Draco. Wajahnya menatap Ron lama, tanpa ekspresi, lalu dia kembali menunduk untuk melanjutkan memakai sepatu, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ron menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Hai," katanya pelan.

Theo tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan satu-satunya tanda-tanda dia tahu ada Ron di ruangan ini hanya bahunya yang tegang.

"Ehm, aku... Kupikir aku akan menemuimu disini... Aku..."

"Masih belum puas, rupanya?" kata Theo dingin, tanpa mendongak. Ron bisa melihat tangannya sedikit gemetar, berusaha menalikan sepatu kets nya. "Masih mencari-cari bahan tertawaan?"

"Theo, kumohon, dengarkan aku..."

Theo mendongak, menatap Ron tajam. "Baik."

"Eh?"

"Baik. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Theo menatapnya tanpa gentar.

Ron menelan ludah. Di otaknya berputar seluruh kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan pada Theo, betapa Ron merindukannya, betapa Ron mencintainya, betapa Ron tak menginginkan orang selain dia... Tapi tak ada yang keluar. Tenggorokannya kering.

Theo menatapnya lama, menunggu, tapi tak ada kalimat yang bergetar di pita suara Ron, seolah seseorang memutusnya begitu saja.

Kemudian Theo mendengus, bangkit sambil berkata, "sudah kuduga."

"Tidak!" kata Ron cepat, panik, tangannya berusaha menggapai, tapi Theo berjengit dan menghindar. Ron menelan ludah. "Aku, theo, aku..."

Theo menggeleng-geleng. "Ron,' katanya datar. "Apa yang mau kau katakan? Tak ada. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau repot-repot kesini, repot-repot mencariku selama ini. Kupikir ini yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak Theo, aku sama sekali tak ingin putus..."

"Bohong." kata Theo dingin, matanya sungguh menusuk hati Ron. "Mau berapa kebohongan lagi yang akan kau katakan padaku?"

"Theo..."

Theo tertawa dingin. "Aku membacanya, Ron. Aku melihat sendiri kau berkata pada jalang itu bahwa sudah sejak semester lalu kau ingin memutuskanku," katanya hambar, dan dia menelengkan kepalanya saat Ron menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak? Tapi kau jelas tidak salah tulis, Ron, karena kata-kata ingin putus kau ulang terus dan terus dan terus di SMS yang berbeda. Kau menertawakannya juga. Ingat?"

Ron serasa ditampar. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bahkan kau punya julukan baru untukku kan? Si 'boring', kalau aku tak salah ingat. Benar kan?" kata Theo tanpa ampun, membuat Ron serasa ingin menangis. Dia ingin Theo memukulnya, menghajarnya dengan tangannya, tapi kata-kata Theo sungguh lebih tajam...

Theo menatap Ron kaku. "Kau tahu, Ron, kau tahu bahwa kau sungguh bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tak punya apapun yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku. Kau tak tampan. Tak pintar. Tak kaya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan. Yang kau bisa hanya hoki, dan itupun kau masih jauh lebih buruk dibanding aku. Semua orang tak tahu apa yang kulihat darimu. Mereka selalu bertanya-tanya, menganggapku bodoh karena bisa-bisanya suka pada orang _sepertimu_..." Theo tertawa geli yang keji, menatap tajam Ron yang menunduk dan seolah disiram timah panas. "Dan kau tahu apa pendapatku dulu soal mereka? Mereka sungguh bodoh karena tak bisa melihatmu jauh di dalam. Kau baik, jujur, perhatian, dan setia. Dan itu yang aku butuhkan dalam hubungan, kan? Jadi kuanggap mereka bodoh dan tak beruntung karena tak bisa mengenal orang _seajaib_ dirimu."

Ron berjengit, merasakan air matanya tumpah.

"Kau tahu, saat aku tahu bahwa kau selingkuh, Ron, kau kehilangan semua yang kuanggap ada pada dirimu. Kau pembohong dan tak setia, dan mungkin perhatianmu selama ini hanya kepalsuan," kata Theo perlahan, memastikan bahwa setiap katanya masuk ke otak Ron. "Tak ada yang tersisa dari nilaimu untukku, Ron. Kau tahu bahwa orangtuaku kaya, pintar, menarik, dan mereka tak bahagia, saling selingkuh. Kau tahu bahwa aku tak ingin seperti mereka, makanya aku memilihmu, Ron. Aku memilih untuk mencintaimu, aku menjaga diriku untuk selalu setia padamu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ron hanya bisa menunduk, air matanya jatuh dan jatuh, hatinya teriris. Dia tahu semua yang Theo katakan benar. Ron bahkan tak punya apapun untuk dia tawarkan, tapi Theo menerimanya apa adanya, mencintainya apa adanya. Dan apa yang Ron lakukan? Hanya demi kesenangan sesaat, hanya demi memuaskan nafsunya...

Hidupnya berantakan.

Theo mengambil tasnya. "Kau menjijikan, Ron. Sungguh. Andai saja kau memutuskanku, tak berselingkuh di belakangku, mungkin semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi kau menjijikan, dan aku tak tahu apa yang selama ini aku lakukan denganmu. Kau membuang waktuku, dimana aku bisa bertemu orang lain yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Kuharap kau senang, dan kurasa menyenangkan pasti punya bahan tertawaan seperti diriku. Orang keberapa si jalang itu, aku tak tahu..."

"Hanya dia, Theo, aku bersumpah..."

"Ron, aku tak peduli," kata Theo geli, dan keji. "Aku tak peduli, berapa banyakpun selingkuhanmu, menurutku kau tetap sampah. Dan kini setelah kau tahu bagaimana pandanganku padamu, kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku tak akan pernah mau kembali padamu dan entah apapun khayalan yang kau harapkan ketika kau mengajakku bicara seperti ini. Tinggalkan aku, Ron. Yakinlah bahwa kita sudah berakhir, sudah selesai. Dan aku berterimakasih atas segala kebaikan yang pernah kau berikan padaku." setelah itu dia berjalan keluar dari kamar ganti, tak menatap Ron sedikitpun.

Ron duduk lama di bangku didalam kamar itu, menatap kosong sekelilingnya.

Dan dia tahu bahwa dirinya telah hancur.

-TR-

Selesai pertandingan penuh kekalahan itu, Draco meluncur menuju remah sepupu Harry yang ulangtahun. Menyebalkan. Gara-gara Harry tak datang, dia jadi tak bersemangat main. Dan Theo yang sedang patah hati harusnya tak main sama sekali. Grrr, dia benci hari ini.

Harry menertawakannya ketika tahu dia kalah, tak ada simpati sedikitpun ( harrycheeks: dragonmlf muahahahahahaa yeeeeyyy! X) RT dragonmlf kalah gara2 kamu harrycheeks). Pacar macam apa si Harry itu, Draco hanya tak tahu kenapa dia mempertahankannya. Dia tahu bahwa kecantikan Harry setidaknya membantu, tapi sifatnya sungguh minus.

Tapi mereka sudah 7 bulan kan? Dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Draco tahu Harry benar-benar menyukainya, mungkin cinta. Entahlah. Mereka berdua sama-sama bukan tipe romantis. Draco juga tahu ibunya memuja Harry sampai ke akar-akarnya, dan jelas Draco akan mendapat hukuman kalau sampai Harry memutuskannya. Hanya saja ibunya tak tahu betapa menyebalkan dan tak sensitifnya si Harry. Uuugghhhhh.

Dia parkir di halaman depan sepupu Kevin, sepupu ayah Harry, yang ngotot selalu merayakan ulangtahunnya besar-besaran padahal sudah berumur 58 tahun! Sedeng!

"Draco! Masuk, masuk, bagaimana pertandingannya? Harry cerita kau kalah telak?" kata Bibi Maron. Draco tersenyum terpaksa. Awas saja si Harry nanti...

Draco menyapa dan disapa beberapa orang. Dia hampir mengenal seluruh keluarga besar Potter (mungkin sekitar 70 orang!) karena selalu hadir di pesta-pesta mereka (ultah, pernikahan, baby shower, anniversary, syukuran masuk SD). Dia hanya tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia dan Harry tak berakhir bersama, ketika keluarga mereka berdua sudah seutuhnya memberikan restu. Dan mereka jelas tak akan berakhir bersama jika Harry masih tidak membalas wasap-nya...

_Harry (pacar)_

_di halaman belakang, dkat bbq :)_

Draco cemberut, lalu berjalan cepat ke halaman belakang. Dia langsung melihat Harry, yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Sirius, ayah baptisnya sekaligus sepupu Draco, dan...entah siapa.

"Draco!" seru Harry, melambai. Draco menghampirinya, menunduk mengecup pipinya. Harry nyengir, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Draco, dan berkata, "Aku sedang cerita pada Sirius dan Kostos kalau kau kalah di pertandingan tadi."

"Haha," kata Draco datar, memutar bola matanya. "Pasti seru ya, ini hobimu kan, menceritakan aibku ke orang-orang?"

Harry dan Sirius terbahak, mereka berdua memang suka menggoda Draco. Grr. Lalu pandangan Draco jatuh ke laki-laki di sebelah Sirius. Dia berambut coklat dan cukup tampan. Harry melihat arah pandangnya dan berkata, "Draco, kenalkan, ini Kostos, sepupunya sepupu sepupu Paman Kevin, dia dari Ravenclaw High. Kostos, ini Draco, pacarku yang tadi kuceritakan."

Draco menatap Kostos curiga, otomatis dia memperkuat pelukannya di pundak Harry. Sirius nyengir, "Oh, oh, ada yang cemburu buta, niiiiih..." godanya.

Harry menatapnya, lalu terkikik dan ber-high five dengan Sirius. Dasar tak tahu diri! Draco menatapnya kesal, dan Harry malah tertawa makin keras. Kostos-pun tampaknya berusaha keras tak tertawa. Draco cemberut.

"Dracoooo," kata Harry akhirnya, setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya. "Kostos ini sudah suka pada orang lain. Jadi tenang saja." Lalu dia mencubit pipi Draco gemas.

Draco memelototinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kostos lagi. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Anak Slytherin, kau pasti kenal,' kata Kostos, suaranya dalam dan penuh senyum. "Kau tahu, Theo Nott?"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menatap Harry yang juga melongo, jelas baru tahu kabar ini.

"Er... Kau serius?" tanya Draco akhirnya, karena dia tahu Harry tak akan sanggup berkata apapun.

Kostos nyengir percaya diri. "Tentu saja. Kami bertemu di kafe eskrim seminggu lalu, dan dia bilang dia sudah putus dari pacar lamanya, entah siapa namanya. Kurasa dia anak Gryffindor, kan, Harry?" tanyanya pada Harry, yang seperti baru sadar dari trans-nya dan mengangguk.

Draco kemudian berkata lambat-lambat, "Kurasa kau oke, aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya kalau kau mau."

"Draco!" tegur Harry syok.

"Harry," Draco balas berkata, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka saling tatap lama, berkomunikasi lewat mata, lalu Harry mendesah dan mengangguk. Draco tersenyum menang, lalu menatap Kostos lagi, yang nyengir sangat puas.

-TR-

makasiiiiiiii yang udh revieeew,,love you allll : )xxxxxxxxxx

Qnantazefanya: disini ron yg kasiaaan :(

Mayasari: iyaa ironis yak..huhu..maap y klo updatenya lamaa x(

AnnisaLongbottom: siiip :D

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: muahahahaha,,mampuus bneran si ron xD

blue: hihihii,,makasiii xD disini gantian ron yang naas x(

CCloveRuki: masih ga nyalahin ron setelah baca chapter ini? hehehe

yume: woaa,,ternyata sama2 mahasiswa tingkat akhir toh hehehe,,udh kelar blom skripsinya? xD drary nya lumayan kan disini? hehe

ageha haruna: hehehe,,iya makasii sarannyaa xD


End file.
